Tempus
by SleepyPuppy
Summary: Continue of Countless Time.  All rules applies.  Rights belong to orginal author
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Sai POV

"Hikaru!"

"Sir, please calm down."

"Hikaru, where is she?"

"Who is Hikaru? Was she with you?"

"I don't know."

I was unsure how I return to a physical body, but I would not question God's decision. All those times I push her to play Go with me when she wasn't feeling well, perhaps it was my selfishness that causes her to lose consciousness. Either way, I have to find her and all these _nurses_ or _polices_ is not helping.

Finally, after a month of being questions and integrations, with plenty of paper work I was finally release from the hospital. Well free from one of them, I was transfer to the Tokyo Hospital, where I found Hikaru unconscious. The monitors connected to her, monitoring her health, the beat was slowly, unbearably slow; it's as if she is barely clinging on to life.

"Excuse me, are you friends of Hikaru's?"

Am I? What am I to her? A friend? A teacher? "Yes I am."

"I didn't realize that Hikaru had friends, one older than she is."

From the time I spend with Hikaru I realized that her parents were hardly ever there. I observed the life style Hikaru lives in, she is self-sufficient in almost everything that she does, with no reliance on her parent what so ever. "Yes she does." My voice was cold, surprising even myself.

"I see, that she has told you."

"She didn't have to."

"While Hikaru is intelligent, she could have never gotten along with people her own age. I don't know what to tell her when she comes to me. I suppose I took the coward way out, but she did well by herself."

"She did."

"Her father and I have decided to take her off life support next month if she still not awake. Is difficult to see her living like this; relying on machine to sustain her life."

"You are just taking her life away just like that?"

"I'm not a murder."

"You might as well be. You are unfit to be a mother. I will support her myself if you are too much of a coward to do so."

For a year and a day I await.

For a year and a day I watch you sleep.

For a year and a day I wait for your to awake.

For a year and a day I await.

For a year and a day I wait till.

For a year and a day.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"The operation is successful?"

"Yes, but she is not waking up, she been asleep for over a year now."

"Is a wonder why her guardian continue to keep her on support."

"Her guardian's is against the decision. However, I heard a good friend of her is paying for everything to keep her alive."

Slowly I force myself to open my eyes. Often, I hear the others around me, or when they are in the room, but each time I tried to wake up I felt too tired to do so. There is a particular warmth in my hand that often keep me calm when I'm near hysteric trying to wake myself up. The warmth that always lully into comfort and sleep.

I fought against the weight over my eyes and won. Often, I found myself in similar situation with many tubes and machine connected to me, these situation have occurred one too many time it became a norm. However, the warmth in my hand is something different from before. I look to the source of the comforting warmth. A field of lavender lay beside my bed, the beautiful face was mare with worry. "Sai?"

From the single sound that I had made, my throat feel like it's being scorch by lava. How long have I been asleep? I tried moving my hand to touch him, to make sure he is here. I tried, and tried to move my free hand, it was shaking violently with attempt. I don't know how long it took but it landed far from my destine attempt. Sai's hair feel much softer than it look. "Sai."

He's real. A wave of happiness wash over me, he stayed. He stayed with me even when he has a body to leave. Often, I fear that he would leave me like the other have left, like my parents who had walked out. Tear escape from my eyes, I'm glad that he stay even if a wave of guilt starting to creep upon me. Even if this is a dream, is a dream that I had not dare to dream.

The door gently open disrupting my train of thought, a nurse walks in with her clip board in hand. She was surprise that that I was awake; she stood in her frozen state till I turn my attention back to Sai. Slowly, she approaches the monitor beside me. "He has been here waiting for you to wake up for over a year."

Over a year, I been asleep for over a year? "H…ow lo…ng?"

"You been asleep for over a year; after a particular strong attack that brought you here, our doctor was able to stabilize you. However, you never woke up. Three months later you're parents had made the difficult decided to pull your life support, but your friend here show up and paid for it to keep you alive."

I wasn't surprise that my parent would give up on me, it hurt to hear it never the less. I'm just glad that Sai didn't give upon me. I'm just glad that he is here. "Th…ank you."

"You're welcome; I'll go get the doctor to give you a checkup. Other than that everything seems normal. You might have to go through rehabilitation in order for your limbs to work properly once again."

I nodded, and turn back to watch Sai sleep. Millions of questions raced through my head. Not long after the nurse return with a female doctor and give me a through checkup. As suspected I have to go through rehabilitation. The nurse and doctor left me alone with Sai. I waited patiently for him to wake up. However long I will have to wait seem pale in comparison to how long Sai had waited for me.

While I waited, I tired moving my fingers and toes trying to retain some sort of control. Much like how a baby learns to walk the first time I supposed.

"Hikaru? Hikaru!"

I broke from my concentration to see Sai awake, surprise and ready to lung at me for one of his infamous bear hug. I miss it more than I ever imagine, for a moment I felt light. Without a care in the world, I don't even mind if I died in this very moment. Because I would die without regret, unlike before when I was alone, when my life is much shorter than others around me. Everything is different since I meet Sai. I realize I'm not alone when I'm with him. Am not alone in the world where others had isolated me within.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

During the time that I was in a coma, I had missed quite a bit; not only is Sai solid in the flesh, but he is now a Go professional. I had missed a great deal, but Sai's constant chatters ensure that I did not miss anything that he had done. Since I had woken up two weeks ago Sai had visited every day after his game and stay till late hours. Retelling me the tales of his encounter, he had told me how much problem the association had given him when he missed the dead line for the exam the first time, until he had convince them to let him take the exam by beating the poor souls of Go pros that had decided mock him when they heard of his situation that day. Reluctantly, the association had allowed him to participate in the exam, unable to turn away the talent that Japan desperately need.

Sai, of course had passed the exam flawlessly. That did not surprise me. Given the time that Sai had to prefect and refine his skill. Sai was terrifying with the skills he gained when he was with Torajiro. Through me, each game he played in the modern society, a little by little he had modernize his Go. Now, he no longer has the limitation of a lack of physical body, there is no limitation in how much more he can grow with each game. There is words to describe his uncontested continues winning streak.

A month later I was finally well enough to leave the hospital, though I have to return daily for my rehabilitation. Till today I am still unable to walk long distance without assistance, nor am I able to lift anything tenth of my weight without dropping it. Since I had awaken, my parent had not once visited that was something that I had become accustom to thought I was not sure of my financial situation during the time period that I was declare comatose. I was glad that Sai had offer to share with me his place of residences and was able to sign me out under his care. I made note to amend the situation as soon as possible.

Sai apparently was declared drive incompetent, after his recounted of the event when he had tried to gain his licenses I was not surprise, and I did not wish to experiences it firsthand. After much digging and tricking on my part he had finally disclose his attempt in operating a modern transportation. During one of his driving lesson, he had both his foot on the paddles when the car was going quite fast he was advice to hit the break, however Sai had hit both 'go' and 'stop' paddle at the same time had _flew_ the vehicle in to the trunk of a tree on the side walk. His instructor had fainted during the incident and the car only left the parking lot after being assisted with another vehicle towing it to be repair. Since then, Sai had another reputation to be fear for under his belt, no other driving instructor had been willing, or brave enough to instruct Sai, despise the amount of money that he had willing to pay.

So with great joy we left the hospital in a taxi. We had arrived to a modest apartment complex 5 minutes away from the hospital, and fairly close to the Go association. Sai had led me in side after paying the taxi driver. The inside of the apartment was much larger than what it had appear on the outside, there was two small but decent size room with a small kitchen, next to the living room, and bathroom quite reasonable for two people to live in. Though, I do not believed that the kitchen was use often given the thin layer of dust bunny on the counter top and the overwhelming amount of takeout container in garbage, this should not be much of a surprise considering that Sai was a nobleman in Herian court.

I had settled in the other bedroom; it was small, smaller than any other ones that I had, but it felt like home with Sai standing next to me. Sai had offered to help me settled in, though it was unnecessary with the meager amount of possession after being discharge from the hospital. So Sai did the only thing that he can think of he led me back to the living room where the Go board was place, the only other furniture in the room was the sezair cushions. Both of us had played the game that we loved, despites the fact of how I came to play go, I had come to love the challenge that I presented. The game lasted late until the night, despite my lack of experiences I had not relent easily to the Sai's ruthlessness on the board. When the game had come to an end with my soundless defeat we had discuss other possibilities that could of change the tie of the game.

The discussion lasted well into early morning, both of us had decided to forgo dinner and went straight to bed for the few precious hour of sleep. Since, I had to return to the hospital in the morning for my rehabilitation, and Sai for his match.

In the morning, both of us had woken up with bags under our eyes. Sai had wheeled me to a dinner near the hospital, they thankfully did not serve bland hospital food, but it was quite close. Afterward, Sai had left me after much urging on my part so he would not be late for his own game. I made my way to my trainer to continue my rehabilitation. The process is frustratingly slow, but he assures me that I was making good progress, though somehow I really doubt that. I can barely walk across the room without assistance; I can barely exhort any effort in the most basic exercise. At the end of each period, I leave the hospital crabby or angers have yet to decide on which at present time, but one thing was for certain I was frustrated.

However, Sai's presences help significantly. After each period, he is always there dutifully waiting. I did not know how long he waited, but I knew that he had won his match before coming here. I check the online Go association after getting curious whether or not that Sai actually left the hospital. A part of me wants to feel sorry for the poor Go pros that Sai mercilessly defeated in his hurry. But seeing Sai here after my rehabilitation period when no one was ever there waiting for me before, I selfishly want to monopolize Sai.

I knew that one day we may have to part ways. Or even face each other on the other side of the board. But today is not that day and neither is tomorrow.

AN: Sorry for the delay in updates on all of the stories, but 2 jobs and full time college student does not have much a social life, sleep, never mind writing. But now that I graduated, everything should have settle down. The update may be more consistent now, but no promises, looking for a second job at the moment college bills and tax are high after graduation. The present society is design to keep the rich rich and the poor poor.


End file.
